


Брат мой, во тьме рождённый

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Брат мой, во тьме рождённый<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: kitiaras<br/>Размер: мини, 2777 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Джим Мориарти/Шерлок Холмс, Шерринфорд, Майкрофт Холмс<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: расследуя пугающее появление Джима Мориарти на всех экранах страны, Шерлок выясняет, что это организовал некий Шерринфорд. Шерринфорд Холмс. Но попытка найти таинственного «третьего брата» раскрывает перед ним ещё более ужасные тайны…<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения автора<br/>Примечания автора: Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брат мой, во тьме рождённый

— Привет, — нараспев затянул знакомый голос, не успела открыться дверь. — Соскучился по мне?

Шерлок остановился на пороге гостиной, не торопясь отпускать дверную ручку. Шанс столкнуться в ходе поисков Шерринфорда с живым Джимом Мориарти пусть мизерный, но всё же был, хотя в здании CAM-News вероятнее встретился бы призрак Магнуссена. Однако на бежевом диване, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу, сидел и улыбался именно Джим.

Плохо. Он на своей территории, с заранее подготовленным планом действий, и оба они знают последовательность действий Шерлока, рассчитывавшего увидеть другого человека, а также то, что вездесущая третья сила — Майкрофт — не вмешается. Подробности выживания Джима и его роли в последних событиях, в том числе связь с Шерринфордом, были весьма интересны, но Шерлок заставил себя умерить любопытство: невозмутимо оглядел комнату, заглянул за дверь и сделал шаг в коридор.

— Мне нужен не ты.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Джим, скривившись, резво вскочил на ноги, и в следующую секунду послышался щелчок снимаемого предохранителя пистолета.

— Э нет, Шерлок, не торопись. Нам нужно многое обсудить.

Ничего неожиданного: Джим намеревался разобраться с ним здесь и сейчас, однако в планы Шерлока это не входило. Придётся корректировать. На следующем вдохе он нащупал во внутреннем кармане свой пистолет — да, спустя почти девять месяцев после Магнуссена Шерлок всё же смог снова взять в руки оружие — и развернулся, прицеливаясь.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, но мне нужен Шерринфорд.

Рот Джима приобрёл форму идеальной буквы «О», он с придыханием начал обмахиваться свободной рукой, но вот глазами сыграть неподдельное изумление не смог: во взгляде безошибочно читались торжество и предвкушение.

— Бо-о-оже мой! Боже ты мой! Тебе не страшно вот так вот тыкать в людей пистолетом? После Чарльза-то?

Издёвка подействовала: Шерлока пробрало, и он почти разжал пальцы, так трудно стало удерживать резко потяжелевшее оружие. Джим победно ухмыльнулся, когда дуло пистолета, до того смотревшее ему в грудь, стало подрагивать с каждой секундой сильнее.

— Неужели ты правда выстрелишь в своего брата?

Стоп. Брата?

— Джеймс Ричард Мориарти, ты никак не можешь быть моим братом.

— Но я могу быть Шерринфордом, ты так не думал? Ай-яй-яй, ай-яй-яй! Ну так давай обсудим, садись. — Приглашающе взмахнув пистолетом, Джим тут же убрал его и подтянул к низкому столику у дивана кресло. — Выпьем за воссоединение семьи.

Шерлок по инерции тоже едва не опустил руку. Такой вариант он считал ещё менее вероятным, чем тот, где его визави жив. Джим — Шерринфорд, точно ли между ними можно и нужно ставить знак равенства? При всей его изворотливости, при всей безумной гениальности и расчётливости Майкрофта это всё равно звучало слишком.

Значит, могло быть правдой.

Шерлок вздрогнул и медленно спрятал пистолет, терзаясь сомнениями. На первый взгляд, опасности никакой — если таковое вообще возможно, когда находишься в одной комнате с Джимом Мориарти и по меньшей мере двумя пистолетами. Шторы плотно задёрнуты, так что снайперам не прицелиться; ещё одному человеку в комнате не спрятаться — оставались только яд в выпивке и взрывчатка. Скользнувший к бару Джим, угадав его мысли, вытащил первую попавшуюся бутылку, демонстративно плеснул себе одному, проглотил и лишь затем разлил выпивку в два стакана. Что же касалось взрывчатки… Быстро оценив все «за» и «против», Шерлок всё же решил рискнуть и, сняв пальто, аккуратно повесил его на спинку кресла.

Добыть информацию о Шерринфорде было немногим легче, чем синтезировать сто девятнадцатый элемент периодической таблицы, и если воскресший Джим обладал хоть какой-то её частью, стоило рискнуть. Возможно, Шерринфорд станет его последним расследованием, потому что оно развело их с Майкрофтом по разные стороны баррикад, и что будет дальше с его жизнью — Шерлок не знал. Никакого смысла осторожничать.

— За семью! — звонко стукнув стаканами, Джим залпом выпил. Осторожно принюхавшись, Шерлок определил виски, однако к выпивке так и не притронулся. — Знаешь, меня пугает твоё молчание. А где вопросы? Я жажду!

— На крыше был твой двойник?

— Нет, не такие вопросы. Ты своим фанатам рассказал, как выжил? Вот и я храню случившееся в тайне.

— Значит, двойник.

— О, да перестань ты, — тот, поморщившись, задрал голову и продемонстрировал некрасивый шрам под нижней челюстью. — С каких пор ты стал таким мнительным?

Шерлок пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, прикидывая, что будет дальше. У Джима заготовлен целый спектакль, значит, следовало ждать торга, угроз и излюбленного оружия — лёгких намёков на то, что он и сам уже подозревал. Наверное, справедливый человек посоветовал бы ему не стараться понапрасну: Шерлоку хватало собственных сомнений в деле мифического третьего брата без улик и свидетелей — но Джим был последним, по отношению к кому Шерлок повёл бы себя справедливо.

— Ты действительно думаешь, будто я поверю, что ты — Шерринфорд?

— А зачем мне врать?

— Мертвецу нет никакой причины говорить правду.

— Звучит логично. Приятно слышать, что оседлый образ жизни из-за Джона на тебе ничуть не отразился. Как он там, кстати? Как дочка? У неё такое красивое имя — Эмма Вильгельмина, — он обворожительно улыбнулся, заметив, как Шерлок сжал кулаки. — Но мне сейчас лгать невыгодно, к тому же, в нашей колоритной семейке уже есть завравшийся и вечно во всё вмешивающийся брат.

Такое явное выступление против Майкрофта было очевидной уловкой для отвлечения внимания, однако Шерлок всё же допускал малую вероятность того, что сейчас цель — его брат, а не он сам. Если Джим — Шерринфорд, им приходилось плотно общаться, они могли накопить друг против друга компромат и недовольство… Шерлок одёрнул себя. Углубляться в дальнейшие рассуждения, основываясь на сомнительном поступке врага, было смертельно опасно.

— И он скоро будет здесь.

— Брось, мы оба знаем, сколько у него ушло бы времени на твои поиски, будь вы по-прежнему дружны. Майкрофт не придёт, и, наверное, я должен сказать спасибо. Мне совсем не хочется видеть старшего брата, особенно после того, как он предпочёл мне брата настоящего. Так что — спасибо.

То, как Джим сказал это, не оставляло сомнений: он как минимум в курсе, что Шерринфорд Холмс — агентурное имя. Относительно состава своей семьи Шерлок знал точно: никакой третий брат между ним и Майкрофтом не затесался. Восемь месяцев тяжелейшего, полного сомнений, подводных камней и мин расследования, когда полгода пришлось скрываться даже от брата (оказавшегося едва ли не самым заинтересованным лицом в сокрытии тайны Шерринфорда) помогли установить только то, что этот агент работал на внутреннюю разведку. Всё. Практически все документальные свидетельства и очевидцы были уничтожены. В педантичности и тщательности, с которой их стёрли, легко узнавалась рука Майкрофта.

— Нелегко, наверное, играть против него. Ты заставляешь меня ещё сильнее восхищаться: ради раскрытия дела пошёл против родного брата, поставил на кон обе ваши жизни. Как будто мне нужен дополнительный повод превозносить тебя, особенно после убийства во имя Джона и его семьи.

Поднявшись, Джим стряхнул с лацканов пиджака невидимые пылинки, пригладил рукой волосы и сделал совершенно незнакомое лицо: виновато-заискивающее, с почти лучезарной улыбкой и вселенской добродетелью в глазах.

— Рад познакомиться, сэр. Меня зовут Шерринфорд, Шерринфорд Холмс. Я брат Майкрофта.

У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, по телу пошла холодная, буквально леденящая дрожь. Осталось единственное подтверждение существования Шерринфорда — чудом сохранившийся обрывок диктофонной записи, видимо, благодаря тому, что в эру цифры на старые способы фиксации данных мало кто обращал внимание. Шерлок надёжно спрятал его в одном из своих лондонских тайников, но оставил копию в Чертогах и сейчас услышал голос, не оставлявший сомнений: Джим — тот, кто называл себя младшим Холмсом.

— Вижу, теперь ты мне веришь.

Да, это факт, объективная реальность, и разум её принимал, но тело, транспорт, неожиданно взбунтовалось — сердечная мышца заболела так, как если бы все чувства хранились именно в нёй, и боль, разочарование вдруг оказались главенствующими. Однажды он уже отказывался признавать истиной то, что видел своими глазами, но жуткий пёс у военной базы «Баскервиль» не шёл ни в какое сравнение с Шерринфордом. Внутри всё протестовало, отказывалось соглашаться с правдой, хотя Шерлок был готов к любой, понимая, что в деле, где преступник имеет фамилию «Холмс», откровения могут быть только неприятные и гадкие.

Значит, его давние догадки, выброшенные за ненадобностью на чердак Чертогов, верны: с Майкрофтом они знакомы давно, иначе бы откуда у Джима были знания, связи и нужная для шантажа информация, позволявшая успешно избегать спецслужб? И Майкрофт знал о нём всё, знал о его методах и уловках, не дав при этом ни одной подсказки. Справедливости ради — Шерлок бы и не подумал принимать такие подачки от брата, но факт оставался фактом.

— Ты работал на МИ-5. На Майкрофта.

— Нет, — Джим со снисходительной улыбкой покачал головой. — Не на Майкрофта — с Майкрофтом. На рассвете своей карьеры он, конечно, уже имел власть и был весьма убедителен, но провалы и у него случались. К тому же, находились люди, с которыми приходилось не разговаривать, а применять силу, потому что от Майкрофта они пускались в бега. А вот от меня — милого и застенчивого младшего братика — никто подвоха не ждал.

Уставившись на него, Шерлок сглотнул и произнёс только одно слово:

— Мусорщик.

Больше объяснений не требовалось — один намёк помог сложить картинку воедино. Джим изображал брата Майкрофта Холмса, чтобы подчищать за ним, устранять ошибки вместе с людьми или просто людей. Вот и ответ на вопрос, почему не осталось живых свидетелей, способных опознать Шерринфорда или рассказать о нём: встреча с ним становилась для них последней.

Можно подумать, Шерлок не догадывался, как его брат распоряжается чужими жизнями, или не подозревал, что на совести Майкрофта ещё больше смертей, чем на его собственной. Однако брезгливость и отвращение, казалось бы давно забытые при его-то работе, накатили с необычайной силой: Шерлока передёрнуло, он не мог больше сидеть и смотреть на Джима (который, как ни странно, вовсе не выглядел торжествующим) и потому отвёл глаза в сторону. Неважно, что это выглядело слабостью.

— Я бы попросил, — нехорошо протянул тот. — Не стоит оскорблять человека, который несколько лет делал твою работу.

— Что означает «ты делал мою работу»? — В Чертогах некстати обнаружилось давнее воспоминание, где Майкрофт предлагал ему официально работать на правительство. Теперь стало ясно, почему брат тогда так настаивал — чтобы Шерлок из чувства противоречия отказался и отказывался бы всегда.

— То и значит. Майкрофт так любит своего родного младшенького братика; иногда это даже совсем не похоже на братскую любовь. Он к тебе, случаем, не подкатывал? А то в моё время были у него такие моменты... Но сейчас о другом. Майкрофт так любил своего родного младшего братика, что все попытки привлечь тебя к работе пресекал на корню — понимал, что тебе придётся убивать. Делать крошку Шерлока убийцей он не хотел, а действовать в одиночку ему не давали, вот так, — он развёл руками, — и появился Шерринфорд. Я, делавший самую грязную работу, чтобы ты жил в своё удовольствие. Надо отдать должное твоему брату — он хорошо тебя прятал. Я долгое время даже и не знал, что играю за реально существующего человека. Представь моё удивление, когда некий Шерлок Холмс начал будоражить мой криминальный мирок.

— Поэтому ты сбежал?

Джим мотнул головой:

— МИ-5 решило ликвидировать проект, Майкрофт — меня, но упс, неувязочка вышла.

Тяжело дыша, Шерлок поднялся и, заложив руки за спину, отошёл к зеркалу. Ему срочно требовался свежий воздух, чтобы очистить разум от возобладавших эмоций. Неоновыми буквами поперёк двери в Чертоги светился вопрос «Что делать?». У него имелся чёткий план действий, однако он остался за порогом этой комнаты. В голове была только отвратительная пустота, вслед за которой пришёл страх — не перед Майкрофтом или Джимом, а перед неизвестностью.

Судя по шорохам, Джим тоже встал и нарочито медленно зашагал следом.

— Знаешь, с тех пор, как я узнал о твоём существовании, я мечтал тебя увидеть. Всё задавался вопросом, какой ты, раз Майкрофт готов уничтожить душу другого человека, чтобы спасти твою. Кто знает, вдруг я не стал бы преступником?

— Ты бредишь, — выдохнул Шерлок, подавляя инстинктивное желание отступить. От предчувствия опасности волосы дыбом встали.

— Нет, вряд ли. Скорее, я наконец прозрел, — проговорил тот, подходя вплотную, и зашептал вкрадчиво и почти интимно: — Ты не такой тёмный, как я, Шерлок. Ты хуже, ты — порождение самой тьмы, ужаснейшее, что могло случиться с человечеством, но ни ты, ни Майкрофт не хотите этого признавать.

Осёкшись, Шерлок всё же сделал шаг назад. Почему он только сейчас заметил, насколько безумным, нездоровым выглядел Джим? Слишком сосредоточился на тайне Шерринфорда и желании докопаться до правды, пусть даже она разрушит его мир, дружбу и семью. Ну, и что дальше? Джон близко физически, но далеко душой, между ними всё разладилось, когда Шерлок с головой ушёл в расследование. Брат охотился за ним, преследовал, загонял в угол, и в этот раз их противостояние не удалось скрыть от родителей. Как после того, что Шерлок узнал и сделал, ему вернуться к хотя бы приемлемому существованию? Потому что речь о нормальной или даже прежней жизни не шла вовсе.

Возможно, Джим в какой-то степени прав?

— Признайся, тебе же понравилось убивать, да? Помнишь вес оружия в твоей руке? Те несколько секунд после выстрела, когда твоё сердцебиение громче всех остальных звуков? Когда чужое тело надламывается, валится… Помнишь тот кайф, правда? Ни с чем не сравнить, в разы лучше, чем раскрывать убийства.

Да, он с точностью до секунды помнил, как убил Магнуссена, только он не чувствовал никакого наслаждения. Тело было переполнено адреналином, отчаянным страхом за Джона, за то, что будет с ним, с Мэри и ещё нерождённой девочкой, а ещё — животным отвращением к распростёртому за полу телу Магнуссена и к самому себе. Эти два чувства, казалось, отпечатались в нём надолго, если не навсегда: пару месяцев он не мог осматривать спокойно места преступлений, если трупы ещё не увезли, а пистолет в первый раз после того дня взял в руки сегодня. Слова об удовольствии не имели ничего общего с реальностью.

— Я пытался доказать всем, но вы же не захотели слушать, — Джим сделал последний шаг, оказавшись так близко, что Шерлок мог уловить его дыхание. — Майкрофт, наверное, никогда не согласится с тем, что защищал преступника, но ты… Во имя всего, что между нами было, может, дашь мне ещё один шанс?

Он встал на цыпочки и, не встречая сопротивления, потянулся губами, закрыв глаза, словно подросток. Шерлок намеревался смотреть, не понимая, что Джим задумал, к чему этот поцелуй, да ещё такой целомудренный, но сдался — устало опустил веки, вцепился пальцами Джиму в плечо, ощутив его ладонь на груди. Она скользила ласково, поглаживая, то и дело касаясь соска под рубашкой, убеждая расслабиться, ведь враг сейчас точно так же беззащитен. Джим отстранился, едва только они углубили поцелуй; не давая опомниться, снова притянул к себе, впился в губы уже жёстко и властно. Контраст будоражил, заставил тело откликнуться жгучей волной возбуждения, от которой мозг и вовсе отключился, и Шерлок, перехватив инициативу, вторгся языком в чужой рот, скользнув по нёбу и кромке зубов, прикусил его за губу и низко зарычал в ответ на приглушённо-сдавленный стон. Ощущение власти над Джимом, пусть и в поцелуе, было и так восхитительно, а вместе с осознанием того, что ему больно, — о, Шерлок никогда ещё не чувствовал себя лучше.

В тот миг сознание прояснилось, словно запотевшее лабораторное стеклышко, которое переместили в холод. Они здесь вдвоём, в комнате с двумя пистолетами и намерением Джима показать, что Шерлок чудовище, а ещё он выглядел точно так же, как на крыше Бартса — умиротворённо-счастливым, словно всю жизнь шёл исключительно к этому поступку. В таких условиях у Джима имелся только один способ доказать свою правоту.

Руки Джима плавно скользнули вверх и в следующий момент сомкнулись на шее, с силой надавив на кадык. Боль прямо посреди поцелуя ошеломила, и Шерлок отшатнулся, а затем, собравшись, впечатал кулак Джиму в скулу. Тот завертелся на месте и вдруг, пригнув голову, понёсся навстречу и врезался Шерлоку в живот.

Они повалились на пол, жадно глотавший воздух Шерлок оказался снизу; несколько секунд передышки — и в его горло снова вцепились, пытаясь то ли задушить, то ли раздавить трахею. Джим совершенно не реагировал на боль, хотя Шерлок ладонью упёрся в его подбородок, давя изо всех сил, чтобы переломить шейные позвонки. Сознание сбивалось, мысли о спасении пролетали обрывками, а он всё никак не мог нащупать пистолет, промахиваясь мимо кармана.

Выстрел в упор прозвучал глухо, даже не заставив дёрнуться. Джим замер с открытым ртом, широко распахнув неверящие глаза, и стал медленно заваливаться на бок; Шерлок столкнул его на пол, выбираясь. Попытался встать, но рухнул на колени и зашёлся в кашле, почти сразу его вырвало, буквально вывернуло наизнанку. Лишь когда на языке остался привкус желчи и рвоты, совершенно обессилевший Шерлок кое-как сел и, застонав, понял, что до сих пор крепко сжимает в руке пистолет.

Рядом в позе эмбриона корчился Джим. Прижимая заалевшую от крови ладонь к животу, он со стоном перевернулся на бок и улыбнулся, как безумец.

— Видишь? Что я тебе говорил? Давай уже покончим с этим. Ты мне в живот попал, я всё равно истеку кровью, даже если ты благородно решишь не стрелять.

— Ты пытался меня убить, — губы едва слушались, слова проскакивали между судорожными вдохами и стуком зубов. — Я сражался за свою жизнь.

— Врё-ёшь. Врё-о-шь! Хва-тит прикр… рываться. Ты убийца, Шерлок Холмс, и всегда им будешь. Хуже, чем я. Думаешь, никто не узнает?

Точно. Никто же не знает, что они сейчас здесь, от людей Майкрофта он оторвался ещё утром. Джим серьёзно ранен и скоро погибнет без помощи, но сообщив медикам, Шерлок подставит себя. Оставив же его умирать, окажется тем самым ублюдком, которого из него пытались сделать. Хотя, возможно, именно такой мучительной смерти Джим и заслуживал.

Рывком поднявшись на ноги, Шерлок вскинул пистолет — Джим с вызовом уставился на него, продолжая криво улыбаться — и нажал на курок. На лбу Джима образовалось аккуратное алое пятно крови, его голова резко откинулась назад, безвольно выбросив руку, он завалился на спину и уже не двигался. Шерлок испустил дрожащий вздох — никак не получалось опустить пистолет — и снова нажал на курок, опустошая обойму.

Отзвуки выстрелов не успели стихнуть, как дверь комнаты, распахнувшись, грохнула о стену, и на пороге возник Майкрофт.


End file.
